


Search for Home

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: When Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and their soldiers land on the planet of Ialago, they meet a girl who doesn't seem to belong with the planet's residents. Through the Will of the Force, they bring her along with them. When Captain Rex gets saddled with babysitting duty, will he be able to handle her and help her find her place? Or will she forever be searching for a place to call home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled across this story I wrote years ago. Revisions are being made since what I originally wrote was awful. This is a very incomplete work with only 10 or so chapters, never really figuring out where this was going or how I was supposed to get there. I just lost interest in it and was thrown to the side. I'm hoping by re-writing this and re-watching the Clone Wars, I can finally finish it. If not, then I am open for suggestions or even a possible adoption. I'll post one chapter a week since I have to rewrite a lot of it. I also labeled this as a Rex/OC because I think that's where it was originally going, so yea. The title is also crappy since it never had a title and I had to create one out of the blue. More tags and characters will be added along the way. I'm also not very good with weaponry (except for wands), so if I make a mistake, correct me please. Anyway, comments are appreciated. Enjoy Chap 1.

Several gunships were making their way to the planet's surface of Ialogo. The ships' passengers were made up of several 501st soldiers, including Captain Rex, along with Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his troops consisting of the 212th Battalion were already on the surface awaiting the arrival of the gunships. The Jedi Council had received a distress call from Ialogo's government. The Separatists were launching an invasion after Ialogo's leader, Garik Taa, declined an "invitation" for an alliance with the Seps. Ialogo was rich in valuable resources that would be able to help sustain the Separatist army for the rest of the war. This also includes whatever other resources are being provided to them from the other planets they control. It was not only the resources that made Ialogo valuable. The forest planet was located next to a vital hyperspace run. If the Seps took over this particular planet, then the droid army would be able to run supplies anywhere within the Outer Rim. It was imperative that the Republic keep this planet out of the Separatists' hands. 

Skywalker, Tano, Rex, and the small group of 501st troopers were to rendezvous with Kenobi and the 212th at Ialogo's capital, Alastria. Our dear Captain was deep in thought when those thoughts were interrupted when the pilot requested that a transmission from the General be allowed through. Rex's gaze turned towards General Skywalker. It was agreed upon by both sides that no transmissions would be sent in case of interception. Skywalker met Rex's gaze and both thought the same thing: If Kenobi was transmitting a transmission, then something must have happened. 

"Patch it through," Skywalker ordered. Obi-wan Kenobi stood before them in holographic with a look of unease on his face. 

"I'm afraid there's been a change in plans," he began. " I need you and your troops to go to Borgin Skóginum and evacuate its residents. The city is being overrun by bomber droids. They need your assistance and you're the closest to the city."

Anakin paused for a moment to process what Obi-Wan had requested of him and his men. "I understand what you're asking, but we don't have the means to transport anyone. All we have on hand are five gunships and two LATT/Cs carrying AT-TEs. We would have to take any survivors on foot to the capital."

"I understand your dilemma Anakin, believe me, but you don't have a choice," Kenobi replied, stroking his beard. 

Ahsoka spoke up. "What if we sent fighters to destroy the bombers?"

"No can do young one," Kenobi answered, denying her request. "We don't have enough fighters left to spare. More than half the squadron we had was destroyed in taking down the blockade around the planet in order to get you to Ialogo's surface. We also need to avoid doing any more heavy damage to the city. Fighting may be unavoidable, but any if we can keep any further damage to a minimum, we'll consider that a small success. I'm sending you the coordinates now. I suggest you divide your forces up however you see fit to evacuate in a timely manner."

"But Master, if our forces are divided up..."

"I understand your concern Ahsoka, but they will not be divided up too far between each other. We just need them to equally divide themselves up between the most damaged and heavily populated areas of the city to be the most effective. We have no choice and we have to make due with the forces we have. These people need help and we have to get them somewhere safe. You have your orders. My men will assist in keeping the enemy occupied while you proceed with the evacuations. May the Force be with you." The hologram of Obi-Wan disappeared and Anakin turned towards Rex. 

"We have our orders Rex. Choose which gunships will go to which coordinates sent to us. We need to get these people to safety," Anakin ordered. 

"What of the AT-TE carriers Master?" Ahsoka questioned. 

"We may need those," Rex suggested. "I think it would be best if we brought those along. We have no idea what we're facing."

Skywalker nodded in agreement. With that, Rex distributed the change in orders to the rest of his troops. The gunships changed directions from the Capital's battle to a city in need.


End file.
